metaworld_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Yue
Yue Bai is Gwen's childhood friend since the beginning of junior high. Her first name means « moon » and her surname means « white ». She is born in Shanghai, but her family immigrated to Australia to flee the magical beasts. Her background allow her to insult people in both english and chinese. Her father is a mage and her mother is a NoM. Despite this, Yue is a talented fire mage. Currently Apprenticed to Alesia de Botton, whom gifted her her combat unit and a rare flame spirit. She’s also working for the australian military. 'History' 'Arc 1 Highschool' 'Part 1' Yue reunited with her best friend after a month of vacation. She was excited to see her again and doing her awakning with her. At school, they both encountered Debora a racist girl who provoked Yue. After that the ceremony started without incident. She awoke as a talented fire evoker (Fire 4, Evocation 4) like she wanted. Gwen was classified as an evoker too, so she was happy. They’ll stay together. Indeed they were together in the same room at school but there was another girl, Elvia the healer. They rapidly became friends. As a trio they had a lot of potential and that excited Yue for their future field trip. So she took the intitiative and recruited an abjurer named Jun without the knwoldge of her two friends. But they accepted him non the less. During one of their training session, they met the famous Alesia de Botton. She became one of their instructor. With her friends she trained under Alesia and obtained good results at different tests. With this they qualified for the field trip. They incorporated in their group another member called Henley, a diviner. In their first encounter with wild life Yue was wounded in the shoulder by an insect called stirge. She was no less intimidated. Thankfully Elvia healed her without problem. After they killed multiple packs of goblins. Henley was injured in a fierce fight against a wind wolf. With Elvia help, he made a full recovery. In their journey toward their objective encounterd more goblins. When they arrived they made a short pause. On the journey back to camp, they were attacked by a powerful beast. The battle was difficult. This time it was the turn for Jun to have his arm broken. Once more Elvia healed one of her companions. After this they decided to head back to base camp, it was too dangerous to be in the wild. There they joined the other students who have been recalled to base camp too. They met Alesia and after that Debora who was now warmer with their group. Of course Yue was not pleased with this situation. She didn't had the time to put her rival in her place, because everything devolved into chaos. The ceiling of the bunker they was in started to crumble. Everybody rushed outside. Following Gwen suggestion, Yue went help control the panicked students. She ordered the evokers to use dancing lights and the abjurers to form a perimeter and survey it for monsters intrusions. She managed the situation the best sh could. The chaos from earlier had disappear and her fellow students had a purpose. But all that almost came crashing when a panicked Elvia return to her. The blonde healer told her how Professor Crusoe attacked The blonde healer told her how Professor Crusoe attacked Gwen, Debora and her. How he ordered Debora to capture Gwen and then use a strange spell on her. She didn't know how, but she escaped like Gwen wanted and she was now back to the camp without her friend. Yue was enraged and full of worry at the same time. She couldn't do anything. And as time without the return of Gwen passed, her worry was growing. To make matter worse everybody in the camp could now see a giant mountain advance toward them. It was a colossal snake with rainbow colors. The good thing was that Alesia was fighting it. In fact the battle was incredible in her eyes even if the serpent didn't seem to care about her instructor. But it finaly disappeared without trace. Not to long after that, rescue arrived. All of the students, including Elvia and her were transported to a forward operating base. There Yue waited with strong anxiety for news of her best friend. When she saw Gwen and Alesia arriving by air, she was extremely relieved. She dashed toward them with elvia in tow and hugged Gwen. It was the end of this incident. 'Appearence & Physiology' Yue is a petite asian girl with a heavy chest. She possesses a milk white and porcelain face, punctuated by the small pink of her mouth. Her eyes are two luminous crescents beset by prominent lashes. Like all fire mages her body is hot, very hot with her high affinity. She can regulate her body temperature to generate more or less heat. Yue is of course resistant to cold and heat. 'Personality' A spunky, high spirited girl with a foul temper and an even fouler mouth. She admires Firepower, Firepower, and more Firepower. She loves confrontation and combat. Her explosive personality was perfectly aligned with the fire element before her awakening. In addition, she is full of humour and knows how to use her figure to manipulate boys. 'Relationship' Alesia de Botton : she is her childhood hero and now her master. She aspire to be like the Scarlet Sorceress. Gwen Song : her best friend since junior high and the other member of their dynamic duo. She adores Gwen and is very protective of her. She always believed in her even when everybody treated her like a failure, and she was the centre of attention. With Gwen she can jokes as much as she wants, her bestie is always receptive. Since Gwen moved to China, she miss her a lot. Petra Kuznetsov : Gwen cousin who she heard a lot of. She admires her beauty, but don't like her very much. Petra is among the people who experiments on Gwen. Category:Characters